The Juicy Details
by LucianLoveNarnia
Summary: Natasha and Clint start a very close relationship, and the change in them is evident to everyone. Stark is the only one bold enough to confront them about it. Rated for mature content at the beginning. One-shot.


**Another Clintasha one-shot. This one's pretty racy, so beware.**

His lips met hers with a passion, his arms holding her tight against him. Her hands fisted in his hair, pulling viciously. He gave a sound that was somewhere in between a moan and a growl, biting her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and allowing him to push his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and pressed her tongue against his, groaning in protest when he pulled his mouth away from hers.

"Clint," she whimpered when his mouth attached to her neck, his tongue stroking the tender skin of her throat.

"Oh, Nat," he moaned through kisses. "You taste so good." She gave a breathy laugh and leaned her head back on the wall Clint had her pushed against. This gave the archer more room the run his tongue up the side of her neck to her ear, pulling her earlobe between his teeth and biting down gently.

"Clint." She hitched one leg up over his hip and then the other, allowing him and the wall at her back to support her. If it was even possible, her hands tightened more in his hair. A shiver ran up her spine as one of his hands slid from her back around to her front and tugged on the zipper of her catsuit. Through the haze of lust clouding her mind, she thought about what they were doing. One of her hands freed from his hair and caught his as he moved the zipper down under her breasts.

"Nat?" he asked breathlessly, bewilderment in his tone.

"Should we really be doing this?" she breathed. "I just don't want us to regret it later."

"Natasha…I would never regret making love to you." He paused, looking seriously into her bright green eyes. "Would you…regret making love to me?" She thought about it for a moment.

They'd just finished a mission. They were going to go on a plane back to New York City the next day. At the moment they were in his hotel room, a room on the highest floor in the entire place, as was customary for the Hawk. They were completely alone, with the "do not disturb" sign hanging on the doorknob.

Finally she answered, "No, I wouldn't," and released his hand, allowing him to undo the zipper the rest of the way. His mouth reattached to her neck, this time moving downwards. Her breathing hitched when she felt his tongue in the valley between her breasts. His free hand now stroked intimately over her stomach. She pulled his head back up and pressed her lips to his again.

"Clint…the…go to…the bed," she mumbled in between kisses. He did as she said and carried her to the king-sized bed, laying her down gently and climbing on top so that he was hovering over her.

He smiled down at her, knowing this was going to be a night to remember.

XOXOXOXOX

When Natasha woke up the next morning, she found herself lying across Clint's bare chest, one of his arms around her back. He was still asleep. _Not surprising after last night's…activities,_ she thought, smiling to herself. Clint wasn't her first, but he was most certainly the best.

A knock at the door sounded. Natasha got up and pulled on one of Clint's shirts before going over and cracking open the door. The maid stood there, blinking in surprise at the spy's appearance.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, m-ma'am," she stuttered, looking down at the sign on the door. "I'm so sorry, I read the sign wrong. I'm very sorry."

"It's fine," Natasha replied, smiling. The maid walked away, still flustered. As Natasha shut the door, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and lips on the hollow behind her ear.

"Good morning," Clint whispered. She turned around in his arms to face him and pressed her lips against his.

"Want to order coffee and breakfast before we have to leave?"

"Coffee sounds wonderful."

XOXOXOXOX

The change in Natasha was noticed by everyone. She wasn't in a bad mood all the time, and she tended to smile more, though the smiles were small and fleeting. Tony pulled Clint aside one day during training.

"What did you two do for her to change that drastically?"

"Oh…we stay loose," he answered, chuckling and going back to target practice.

XOXOXOXOX

"You think _what_?" Bruce asked, looking up from the computer screen.

"Think about it, Banner," Tony said, looking up from the modifications he was making on the Mark 7. "The lightening in her mood, the way he phrased his sentence."

"So you immediately think they're sleeping together?" He shook his head and looked back at the computer screen. "I swear, Stark, you need to get your mind out of the gutter."

"What else could it be?"

"I don't know. But it doesn't necessarily mean they're having sex."

"Uh, with people like the Black Widow, it takes something like sex for them to ease up so much. Notice she hasn't snapped at anyone for asking her questions before her morning coffee?"

"I think after that first incident, you were the only one bugging her before she had her morning coffee," Bruce replied, glancing up with an amused look on his face before turning back to his work.

"All right, what about Barton? Remember that time in the training room when Thor got curious and started tampering with the arrows?"

"Yeah."

"And do you remember how pissed off Barton got?"

"Well, like you said, he was _tampering_ with the arrows, and a lot of those are explosive."

"Well, Rogers started tampering with them, looking them over and such, and all Barton said was, 'You need to be careful with those.'"

"So maybe the guy was out of sorts that first time."

"You are just going to find some excuse to thwart my every hypothesis, aren't you?" Tony asked, looking up irritably from the Mark 7.

"You've heard my opinion on the matter, Stark."

"Your opinion on what matter?" asked Natasha as she walked in.

"Agent Romanoff," Tony began, turning to the assassin.

"Stark, it's none of our business," Bruce warned, sighing in exasperation when Tony waved him off.

"May I inquire as to what exactly changed your mood so drastically?" he asked. Natasha looked between the two with a "seriously?" look on her face.

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Well…yeah."

"Clint and I started dating."

"Like…real dating or—"

"God, Stark, just drop the matter."

"Yes, real dating."

"Do you ever sleep together after these dates?" Tony pressed.

"You just have _no_ limits when it comes to other people's personal lives, do you?" Bruce interjected.

"If you must know, Stark," Natasha replied, ignoring Bruce's protest, "most of the time, yes. We do."

"Oh, so you _do_ sleep with Agent Barton?"

"Yes," she answered bluntly. "And unless you want me to go into detail, I suggest you stop pushing the subject." For once, Tony Stark shut his mouth.

XOXOXOXOX

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on," Clint said that night as they sat in their shared apartment, eating takeout. "You just _told_ him? You know he's going to go around telling everyone, right? He's like an old lady when it comes to gossip like that!"

"Oh, they would have figured it out anyway," she answered, shrugging and grabbing the last piece of lemon chicken before he could.

"I don't think Thor would have just figured it out on his own," Clint replied, in turn stealing the last dumpling.

"All right, maybe not Thor. And even though he's old-fashioned, Rogers isn't stupid. He would have figured it out and told Thor out of kindness when blondie went around totally befuddled by the inside jokes and snide comments." She served herself more white rice and poured sweet and sour sauce mixed with soy sauce over it.

"I don't know," he sighed, taking the soy sauce from her and pouring some over his chow mein. "I'm not sure I want our sex life to be so public."

"All they know is that we actually _have_ a sex life," Natasha replied, rolling her eyes. "It's not like I'm going and telling Stark all the 'juicy details.' Actually, I threatened him with the details if he didn't stop bugging me the other day. Shut him right up." Clint couldn't help but laugh aloud at that.

"Well, at least they don't actually want to know."

"Hey, I bought a movie earlier. Want to watch it after dinner, before bed?"

"Sure."

**So the beginning is **_**very**_** racy. I don't usually write stuff like that. I keep it down to implications normally, but this popped into my head and I had to write it down. Hope you liked it. Review for me!**


End file.
